


Changing The Fates

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: 21!Sanji, 40!Sanji, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extreme angst, Fixing the past, Frenemies, Future Character Death, Future Self, Graphic Description, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Self, Post-Time Skip, Sadness, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: On a mission to save the past, 40 year old Sanji meets with the post time-skip Straw Hat crew to warn them about the coming dangers. Their future looks grim and death is just a hairs breath away.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Changing The Fates

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, here's another story. I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Author-chan

The moonlight illuminates the darkness that is the forest on Emsdown Island. The grass is still wet with the cold dew of the night and the forest itself is eerie quiet. Nothing moves. The forest covers most of the island, except one tiny part. A small village located on the south of the island is shining it’s lights into the darkness. There’s a tiny harbor, and no Marine ventures here. They think this island is worthless of their time. There are no Pirates attacking it and it has too little value to be of concern.

A blessing for the towns people.

They are normal folks, easy going and living from day to day. And it so happens that a famous Pirate crew has decided to make landfall on this island. A great feast has been prepared for them, and the town is in uproar with the party. There is lots to drink, and even more to eat. Nobody can resist stuffing their faces with the buffet laid out before them. As always, such a party is a great success with these particular Pirates.

In the darkness of the forest, however, somebody moves quietly. The figure is wearing a large hooded cloak and glides through the trees and into the harbor, setting it’s sights on the marvelous ship that is moored there. The figure moves silently across the wooden boards as it makes its way towards the colorful ship. The vessel bobs up and down on the gentle waves, and the figure can make out the soft song it’s providing.

A slow smile spreads over a tired face as the figure hops onto the ship with one giant leap. It touches the grassy deck softly, creating a circle of clouds as it lands. The finely polished dress shoes are home on this territory and instantly move into a pattern they are used to, but then stop as the figure realizes this is not what it’s supposed to be doing.

It doesn’t have the time to be standing around and reminiscing on the past. The figure gets to work and climbs up the mast towards the circular crow’s nest, judging it the best hidings spot for now. It is only a matter of time before the crew comes back and they set of to sea, this is the only chance to warn them of the dangers that lie ahead. 

A light flicks on and a face is lit up by the flame. A cigarette is pulled from it’s pack and placed between thin lips. As the cigarette is lit, a serene smile lights up on the face. It’s about time to change the future.

**o-o-o**

As Luffy bounds towards the ship with a giant piece of meat in his hand, the crew follows with a sigh. Zoro and Sanji are both dragging overly large bags of food and treasure behind them and Nami is constantly looking back on them to make sure they don’t drop anything. As usual, they are also fighting, this time verbally.

It’s this time of day that Usopp hates the most. When they need to get back to the ship, but they’re still tired from the party and wrung out from fighting one foe or another. The sniper yawns and looks beside him to see Chopper doing the same, the little doctor almost dropping his bag in the meantime.

"You alright?" Usopp questions.

Chopper jumps at his voice and places a hand over his heart. Usopp can almost hear it beating, so loud. He smiles softly as Chopper glares at him. The reindeers expression softens and he nods, though he does look a little tired.

“SUPER! Hey Sunny!” Franky shouts as they approach the ship.

Usopp looks up with a smile, happy to be home. He can’t wait to crash in his bunk and pass out for the rest of the day. Robin chuckles behind him and Usopp turns to see her smiling at him. He cocks his head in question, but she looks away towards Brook and Franky as they help Zoro and Sanji unload their treasure and food. 

“Something wrong?” Usopp asks the mysterious woman.

Robin looks back at him, shakes her head, and walks up the ramp. Usopp frowns, but doesn’t comment and decides to follow her. Chopper flies after him and flings himself on the grass the moment he finishes up the ramp.

“I’m home, Sunny!” the furry creature exclaims, making imaginary snow angels where he lies.

Usopp follows after him, glancing around and spotting Luffy hanging off the mast and biting a huge chunk from his even larger piece of meat. How he can carry it, Usopp had no clue. The sniper makes his way out towards the bunks and opens the door.

As he goes in, he misses the thing he could have seen glinting in the light of the morning sun up in the crow’s nest.

“Usopp! Get back here!” Sanji shouts.

Usopp groans, steps back and closes the door, turning on his heels to make his way to the galley. “What is it now? Can’t I just take a nap?” the long nosed man asks.

Sanji taps his foot on the wooden floor and gestures towards the kitchen. “Come eat first, then we have to disembark, then you can sleep.”

Sanji lights his cigarette, glancing his eyes up at Usopp to confirm that the sniper heard him. Usopp goes without complaint and steps into the galley, stepping aside to avoid Luffy as the Captain comes barging in at the mention of breakfast.

“Don’t just fly in here!” Sanji yells, kicking the straw hat wearing boy over the head.

Usopp shakes his head and ducks as Luffy goes flying over his head, crashing into the wall with a loud chuckle and a mumbled ‘sorry’. The sniper takes his place at the head of the table, across from Brook and grins at Chopper as the reindeer comes to sit between Nami and Robin on his right side.

“Here you go, bastards,” Sanji says as he serves the boys, then; “For the lovely ladies,” and places their food down as well.

Usopp begins his meal, it’s sausages with toast and scrambled eggs baked to perfection. He almost moans as he eats, but contains it in favor of stabbing Luffy’s grubby hands.

“Keep off, look what you have in your hand!” he exclaims, leaning over the table to snatch a piece of extra toast from the basket. 

Luffy growls, but keep his hands off Usopp’s plate, and takes a chunk of meat from his plate, swallowing it whole. Usopp hears Sanji groan and looks at him. The Cook is looking at Luffy with disgust, but a small piece of fondness is seen in his eye. Usopp grins, stuffs his face some more, and begins a tale about the adventures of Sniper King.

“It was quite the lovely village, wasn’t it,” Robin says meanwhile, addressing Nami.

Chopper is engrossed in Usopp’s story and doesn’t listen, but it doesn’t bother the ladies as they talk over his head, literally. Usopp brightens his tale with a massive goldfish that had been defeated and spit out an island. Chopper’s eyes gleam in the lamplight and Usopp grins, he made his little friend a little happier today.

“-and then they celebrated his return!” Usopp finishes.

Chopper awes, “Really?! He’s so cool! Did he get married to the girl he liked? Did she like him? What happened to the goldfish?” he babbles.

Usopp falters, then straightens as he tries to come up with an answer. “Yes, yes, and the goldfish promised to be a good boy and stopped eating islands.”

Chopper beamed.

Breakfast resumed and afterwards Nami ordered them all to prepare for leaving. The village came to wave them goodbye and say their thanks. Luffy waved at them from atop the crow’s nest and Usopp rolled his eyes at the Captain’s antics. The sniper turned back to his task and pulled at the rigging, securing the sail in place. He wipes the sweat from his brow and walks to the railing, watching as the island grows smaller and smaller by the second. The wind picks up and they sail away at a leisurely pace.

“Alright, if we keep on course, we should be at the next island within two weeks,” Nami says from her spot by the galley door.

Usopp looks up at her, stifling a yawn. “I’m gonna crash now,” he announces.

Chopper agrees with him, and Usopp spots Zoro’s booted feet hanging over the edge and between the railing on top of the galley. The swordsman is out like a light, as usual. Luffy comes down from the crows nest and tosses his meat bone into the ocean after licking it a few times.

“I’m gonna sleep too! I’m tired!” he exclaims.

Usopp nods his head and leads the three of them towards the bunks. Franky and Brook seem content with staying up, but Usopp is beat and he needs rest. He strips into his boxers, jumps in his bunk and is out in a matter of seconds.

**o-o-o**

It’s Nami’s scream that wakes them. The Navigator sounds terrifying and of course Sanji is the first out of bed, faulting over the couch and going for the door in his short pants and tank top. Zoro is on his heels with a sword in hand, prepared for the worst. The others follow a little slower.

When Zoro and Sanji burst outside, the first thing they see is Nami lying on the grass, Robin next to her with her arms crossed, her powers not yet activated. Zoro scans the deck, and his eyes land on the cloaked figure that is shrouded in darkness.

“Who’re you?” Sanji snarls beside him.

The figure stays still, not moving until the rest of the crew is on deck as well. Then it moves, pulling something from it’s pocket and lighting a cigarette in an all too familiar way.

“I’m not here to fight.”

And it’s a familiar voice as well. The crew snaps their heads towards Sanji and Zoro draws his sword in lieu of anything better to do. Sanji steps forward, tapping his shoe against the deck and snarling.

“Who the hell are you?” he asks again.

The figure chuckles and blows out smoke. “That’s not important, but I guess you already know who I am judging by your reactions.”

Zoro has had enough, he springs from his place, past Sanji and swings his sword at the figure. The cloaked man jumps up, lands on Zoro’s sword and kicks him across the face, hard. Zoro flies back, crashing into Franky, who stops his flight.

Sanji looks over his shoulder, sees Zoro’s bleeding mouth and nose, as well as the murderous expression on his face, and decides that this person is a worthy foe. He spins in his place, lighting his leg on fire.

“Fancy,” the intruder remarks.

Sanji growls, then starts as the man’s leg ignites where he stands, the same way Sanji’s had done just a moment before.

“Don’t fight me, kid, you’re nowhere near strong enough,” the stranger says.

Sanji knows that voice all too well, and the threat behind it. He lets his flame die out. The others seem confused that he has given up, but Sanji has a perfectly good reason. He can clearly see the smile that stretches around the cigarette wedged between his own lips.

“What are you doing here?” he asks instead.

The hooded man extinguishes his flame and sighs, blowing out a flurry of smoke. “I have keen senses,” he grins.

“Sanji-kun? What’s going on?” Nami asks, picking herself off the floor and dusting off her skirt.

“I don’t really know,” Sanji says. “But that guy is obviously me,” he finishes.

It’s silent for a beat before all hell breaks loose and everyone is screaming different things. Mostly though that it’s not possible. The stranger doesn’t say a word, but chuckles lightly at their banter.

“It’s the Grand Line,” he then says, “Everything is possible.”

Sanji has to agree. “Can’t say I really believe it, but what the fuck man?” he mutters.

“That asshole kicked me in the face! Let me skin him!” Zoro growls from behind him, the swordsman still dripping blood even though Chopper is patting his face with a towel.

Sanji glares at him, then turns back to the intruder. “Let’s talk over tea, come on,” he says.

He turns and walks to the galley. The crew follows hesitantly and Zoro glares daggers at the cloaked man. As Sanji enters, he waits until everyone sits and the stranger closes the door. He looks at him for a moment, he’s more recognizable in the light.

“How?” Nami asks quickly as she sees it too.

The others gaze at the cloaked man as he pulls his hood off. Sanji’s eyes narrow as he gazes at his own image, as if he’s looking at a mirror.

This older version of him has wrinkles in his face, tired eyes and a slow smile around his cigarette. His hair is flaccid and fluffed up. His body has a defensive stance, but is otherwise relaxed. He’s just a little taller than Sanji is now and his hands are comfortably hidden in his pocket.

“Good to see you all, been a long time since I saw everyone,” the older man says, a tone of sadness in his voice.

Sanji detects grief in his voice and wonders what happened to make him look like this. He sets up a pot of tea and turns on the stove. He sets a packet of cookies on the table for the crew to snack on while they talk.

“Again, how?” Nami says, annoyance in her voice.

Older Sanji sighs. “Well, let me explain. Is it okay if I sit?” he asks, turning to Sanji.

The younger Cook nods and gestures to the seat that is left open at the head of the table. The blonde man sits and blows out another breath of smoke, glancing around the table. His eyes linger on both Zoro and Luffy, but longer on the Swordsman.

“Did something bad happen?” Usopp quivers, eyes darting around the room.

Older Sanji only nods, his face solemn. “Yes,” he says.

Usopp yelps and hides behind his hands, pulling Chopper into him to snuggle. Nami glares at both of them, before turning back to listen, leaning provokingly on the table and showing her cleavage. To her shock, Sanji glances at her, then turns away to continue speaking. It seems the rest has noticed as well.

“As I was about to-“

“Why didn’t he react?” Nami swivels to look at Luffy in shock.

“How should I know,” Luffy says with a frown.

Older Sanji interrupts them. “I don’t like looking at dead people if I can help it,” he says, his tone ice cold.

It is silent for a good while as the crew turns to look at him. Sanji himself stares wide eyed at both him and Nami herself. The Navigator shivers in her seat as Sanji regards her for only a moment, before settling his eyes on his younger self.

“Can you explain,” Robin asks calmly.

Older Sanji bobs his head in a nod, tired face giving nothing away. “It’s fortunate that I found you all so soon after I set out. It’s a wonder really. I was given an important task by Luffy to go back and fix the mistake we made.”

“Fix the mistake?” Luffy voices.

The older man gazes at the straw hat, and keeps that gaze. Sanji concludes that Luffy is still alive.

“Yes, we made a mistake that cost lives,” Older Sanji says. “And it was your fault,” he growls at the end.

Luffy freezes in his seat. “What?” he whispers.

Franky and Brook both gasp, and Zoro growls, pulling his sword out of it’s sheath and leveling it at Older Sanji’s neck.

“Don’t lie, bastard! How can we even trust what you say?” Zoro shouts, planting his hand on the table roughly.

Older Sanji’s glare is harder and icier than anything the crew had ever seen and Zoro sits back down slowly, even though he has gotten no answer.

“I know what you did,” he hisses at the swordsman.

Zoro cocks his head in question. “Did what?” he asks, confused.

Older Sanji rolls his eyes. “To get Kuma off our backs, moron. And I know a lot more shit that’ll get you believing me,” he says, looking away the moment he is done asking.

“So,” Luffy cuts in, having regained his composure. “What happened? Who died? How was it my fault?” he asks.

Older Sanji glares at him, “So you believe me, good. That makes this easier.” He stubs out his cigarette into the ashtray his younger self has provided. “Our stupid Captain made a mistake, and it cost us three lives.”

The crew is stock still once more.

Then;

“Who?” Luffy growls.

Older Sanji glares at him, then dips his head and murmurs, “Nami, Chopper, and Zoro.”

It’s quiet again, and Sanji realizes that it’s happening a lot. He looks around the table. Nami’s face is as white as a sheet, Chopper looks scared shitless and Zoro has a shocked look on his face, full of disbelief.

Luffy snarls and pulls his hat low over his eyes. “What happened?” he asks.

Older Sanji lights another cigarette and starts a long explanation. “The next island is called Ainswell. It’s a Marine base. Luffy got us into trouble and we got into this big fight. We didn’t stand a chance.” He sucks in a breath and tilts his head, blowing the smoke out towards the ceiling. “There was an Admiral on the island and we didn’t know. We only knew once the Sunny blew up.”

Franky sucks in a sharp breath. “Blew up?” he whimpers.

Older Sanji nods solemnly. “Without the Sunny we had no way of getting of the island and Luffy decided to get revenge. That was his mistake. The Admiral was Kizaru, and he wanted to finish his job from Sabaody. He went for Zoro first,” he explains.

Zoro’s face goes paper white and he breathes in sharply, gripping at his chest. Older Sanji chuckles, though it has no emotion.

“You used to do that,” he says, pointing to the movement Zoro had just made.

Zoro quickly stops, perhaps not wanting to make Older Sanji relive his pain.

The man breaths in once, deeply. “He blew you up, Zoro. And we could do nothing to save you.”

Sanji sucks in a breath, coughing on his cigarette. This makes the crew look at him, but Sanji waves them off.

“Haven’t done that in a while,” Older Sanji laughs.

The mood lightens a little at that. But it soon turns dark as the blonde man returns to talking.

“Nami was next,” he turns to her. “You were shot in the chest and Chopper tried to save you, all the while taking injuries as the battle was still going on. Luffy had lost it the moment Zoro kicked the bucket, but now he was livid. We couldn’t do much, we had to knock him out and hide.”

He sighs, as if it’s a heavy load of his chest, but apparently there is more, for he continues.

“When we were save, Franky build us a new ship, we got out of there and laid low for a year or so. Then we caught wind of a certain island that granted wishes and we went for it. It took us years to get there though, and we were never as strong as we once were.”

Nami has recovered a little from her shook and looks at Older Sanji for a moment. “How long ago was that?” she asks.

She has a point, Sanji concludes. His older self looks a whole lot older. How much he doesn’t know, but at least a good ten or twenty years.

Older Sanji hums and scratches his stubbled chin. “Let’s see. I was 21 when it happened, and now I’m… So that’s 19 years ago.”

Nami gapes at him and Sanji himself spits out his cigarette. That’s a long time. A very long time.

Older Sanji smiles. “But now that I’m here, we can avoid that mess, can’t we?” he chirps.

The crew nod their heads readily, and Luffy seems almost guilty. Sanji sighs, what a dark future they had ahead of them. He thinks, wistfully, that if his older self was not here, they would have met the same fate. The sun was now peeking over the horizon, but everyone seemed wrung out with emotion from what they had been told.

“We should get some rest,” Nami concludes.

Older Sanji agrees, but he does not seem willing to go to bed. Sanji knows he will stay awake, long after the others have fallen asleep. The crew files out of the galley, and Sanji watches them go. Chopper is in Usopp’s arms. The sniper looks dead tired and scared. Robin has her arm around Nami and comforts her as they walk to their own room. Brook and Franky seem shaken up. Luffy and Zoro are probably the worst off. They look like they’ve not slept in years and the look of guilt on Luffy’s face is staggering. Zoro leaves without complaint, giving Older Sanji a look that Sanji cannot decipher. Then, the door is closed softly and only Sanji and his older self are left behind.

“It’s weird, seeing them again,” Older Sanji remarks.

Sanji hums and pours them another cup of tea. “Is it?” he asks.

The older man nods. “Yes, especially after everything we’ve been through. I think Luffy would be most happy to see the moss head again. I was…” he mumbles.

“I…” Sanji begins.

Older Sanji cuts him off. “I know. And you’ll only realize what you missed after he’s already gone. You should get on with it while you still can. I have been living in regret.”

Sanji gets what his older self means and blushes red. “What will happen to you if it doesn’t happen?” he asks, out of pure curiosity.

The blonde man shrugs. “I guess I’ll disappear or something. Or I’m going back to my timeline, but it won’t happen to you guys. I guess I’ll just have to live with it then. But you won’t have to, and that’s a blessing for me.”

Sanji smiles softly. He knows that his older self is doing this for everyone’s sake, and not just for himself. He looks at the man for a few moments, taking in his tired physic and shaggy appearance.

“You should get some rest, you look like you need it,” he says.

Older Sanji chuckles. “You know me well, runt. In a minute I’ll go. I want to talk to you some more,” he says.

Sanji nods and takes a seat, sipping from his cup of tea. “It’s really strange to have you here, but also not. I think I’m finally getting used to the shit that can happen on the Grand Line. It’s crazy as all fuck, but what can you do?”

Older Sanji laughs. “You’re quite right. We also encountered a lot of weird as things while on our journey. I think it’s best if you keep an open mind, some stuff was really fucked up.”

Sanji grins into his cup. Of course it would be. That’s how this world worked, there is always fucked up shit going around these seas. He wouldn’t be surprised if an elephant the size of an island would appear next. Or perhaps something else weird, a land not ruled by the Government. 

“I’m glad you came to warn us,” Sanji mutters.

Older Sanji looks up, a smile on his tired face. “Yeah,” he says. “Me too, runt, me too.”

Sanji smiles softly, to himself. He knows what his older self had meant when they talked about Zoro. It was just a tiny feeling earlier. Now, Sanji can feel it better, more pronounced. He knows he’s in love with Zoro and apparently when Zoro dies, he will regret not telling him.

“I’ll tell him,” he whispers.

Older Sanji looks at him, smiles and nods. That’s the last thing they say to each other that night. 

**o-o-o**

Zoro cracks his eye open as the hatch to the crow’s nest opens. He blinks a few times, narrowing his eye as Sanji comes in. It’s not his older self, so he should be alright.

“What?” he grunts, closing his eye again.

Sanji doesn’t answer him at first, and Zoro feels it as he sits down next to him on the couch. He opens his eye again to see Sanji looking worried. Zoro sits up straight, concerned. Sanji never comes to him with something, almost never. They have a complicated, delicate relationship. Enemies, but still friends. More like frenemies.

“You alright?” Zoro asks, drawing Sanji’s attention.

The blonde nods, then sighs. “I guess. I had a talk with the other me, and he told me something important. Said I would realize it only after you died,” he says.

Zoro sucks in a breath quietly. He’s been waiting for this, quietly. He’s also been crushing on Sanji for the longest time, and he wonders if maybe, the cook noticed his feelings.

“I know it’s weird, and we’re not really that good of friends. But it’s not all me, is it?” Sanji asks, looking up at him through thick lashes.

Zoro feels his face heating up, but he stays silent, listening as Sanji pours his heart out.

“I guess you noticed to, that strange tension that always seems to hang around us?”

Zoro nods, he has. That weird, intense tension that always made them part ways in the middle of a fight or argument, much to the confusion of the rest of the crew.

“Yeah,” he says softly.

Sanji’s pale face flushes a little and he sits up. Zoro is frozen to the spot, waiting, anticipating. Sanji is the one who has to decide, he’s the person with the reputation here. He’s about to prove them all wrong, including Zoro.

The blonde cook places a hand next to Zoro’s hips on the couch and leans over him, bringing their faces close. Zoro feels warm, warmer than before. He is sure his face is red and flushed and his eye is wide. As Sanji leans in, Zoro slides a hand up his neck and into his hair, catching him in a tender kiss that is hesitant, and yet so right.

It’s short and awkward and they stare at each other afterwards, but they figured it out. Sanji smiles at him, and Zoro smiles back. If they hadn’t been warned, this would never have happened and Zoro is sure that he would have regretted it. Now, though, they have a chance, a chance at a happy future.

**o-o-o**

Sanji’s other half is still in the galley, and he can feel something change within him. He smiles, it’s time. He searches around the cupboards for a piece of paper and a quill. He finds them and writes a quick note to his past self.

There are more important things to be done, for him anyway. He should get back to his captain, tell him about his success and sail the seas with them in honor of their friends. He doesn’t know if this crew will face more danger, but this danger has been evaded and he is grateful.

Sanji lifts up his head, tired face wearing a sated smile as he looks out the porthole window to see two figures in the crow’s nest. He envies himself, and deep inside, hopes that they will have a better future than he has had.

His hand twitches, electricity crackling along the side and he grunts in slight pain. He peels of the flesh and rubs at the metal arm for a while, staring at it. At least his past self won’t have to deal with this as well. Sanji looks again, tightens his grip on his metal arm and feels a sense of security well within himself.

He smiles… and disappears into thin air.


End file.
